The EURO Cup 2012
by TheMasochistDevil
Summary: Repost dari blog saya. Sebuah cerita tiga chapter yang dibuat di malam-malam pertandingan paling madesu sepanjang sejarah hidup penulis. Ketika para personifikasi ikut campur-dan berakhir tragis-dalam pertandingan sepak bola. RnR?
1. Perempatan Final

Serangkaian fic yang saya buat di malam-malam perang sepak bola negara Eropa. Dan dibuat dari perempatan final saja, karena saya tidak menonton keseluruhan pertandingan. Dibuat karena sebuah informasi dari stasiun TV swasta; Tv*ne. Dimana sang pembawa acara mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat saya kebelet ngebuat fic ini—walau akhirnya baru berhasil di publish hari ini—yaitu;

"Berikut ini adalah negara-negara yang berhasil masuk Final Piala Eropa 2012! Spanyol, Portugal, Jerman dan Italia!—" kemudian kata-kata selanjutnya tidak kedengaran karena saya berteriak histeris. *pundungtiba-tiba

**Hetalia Axis Power © Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Warning**: OOC character, OC(s), semi-AU (karena mereka tetap personification tapi dengan latar bola, bukan perang), bahasa kasar betebaran karena ada England dan Roma, **FRANCE: **read for your own risk, _hints-hints pairing _Heta, micing dikit bisa liat _pair _FrSpa *jduk* cerita yang tidak berujung pangkal orz.

Publish in blog at: June 27 2012.

Okay, now… Met reading. ^_^

L ~O

Spain berteriak kesenangan saat gol terakhirnya berakibat fatal; kemenangan Timnas-nya tentu saja. Dan karena gol tersebutlah yang membawa negaranya ke pertandingan semi-final Piala Eropa 2012. Bersamaan dengan itu pula sang Spaniard yakin bahwa kekasihnya di Roma sana—sang personifikasi Italia Selatan itu sendiri—sedang menangis senang dengan wajah memerah. Ah, walau bayangan itu hanya dalam angannya pun sudah membuatnya cukup senang.

…Sungguh, dia lupa kalau kedua Italy sedang berada di Kiev, Ukraina sebagai salah satu negara yang lolos sampai perempatan final.

Nah, sekarang…

"Oy! _Francia!_"

Sang pemuda berjenggot tipis itu menoleh ke arah suara. Segera tersenyum lemah ketika mendapati sahabat Spanyolnya berlari ke arahnya sembari melambaikan tangan, "Yo, _Espagne mon chere, _apa yang dilakukan sang juara di sini, hm?"

Spain tertawa renyah, mengabaikan kata 'sayang' yang meluncur mulus dari mulut sang sohib dan menepuk-nepuk bahu sahabatnya, "Fusososo… _Francia, _jangan rasis, dong. Walau kalah dalam pertandingan kali ini, permainanmu—dan Timnas negaramu, maksudku—sudah bagus kok. Sungguh."

Sang Perancis ikut tertawa terpaksa, dengan pelan berjalan mengikuti arus pemain yang keluar dari lapangan bersama sang sahabat, "Kau hanya menyanjungku, _Espagne. _Tapi tak apalah… Aku berdoa untuk kemenangan kalian semua."

"Wah, _Francia. _Kau mendoakan kami semua yang lolos tapi wajahmu sendiri murung begitu. Mana Tuhan mengabulkan doamu kalau tidak khusyuk begitu? Ayo semangat! Doakan kemenanganku dan _Preussen _dengan benar! Siapa tahu kami berdua bertemu lagi dalam final!"

France segera menoyor kepala overdosis tomat sang sahabat, "Mimpi kali kau, _Espagne._"

"Adududuh, kok jahat gitu, sih!? Kan aku hanya memberi saran…"

"Saran sih, saran. Tapi jika dibandingkan doa untuk kalian berdua, aku lebih suka mendoakan Veneziano, honhonhonhon"

"Ah, benar juga…" Sang Spaniard tersenyum lembut. Mendongakkan kepala dan memandang langit-langit lorong stadion milik sang gadis Ukraina kelebihan—uhuk—_aset_ di dada dengan ceria. Membayangkan wajah dua Italian yang sudah dikenalnya sejak masih provinsi Roman Empire bersama sang kakak, "Ita-chan dan Romano katanya melawan _Inglaterra_, ya?"

"Mereka bertiga bisa membuatku membayangkan yang 'iya-iya'…"

Spain _facepalm _mendadak mendengar racauan ngaco sahabatnya "…Pikiranmu, _Francia._ Dan—_Dios mio—_aku tidak akan sudi Romano disentuh _Inglaterra,_ walau bayangan tentang Ita-chan dan Romano bisa membuatku mimisan."

"Pikiranmu juga, _Espagne_." Ujar sang Franchise mengingatkan sembari mendengus. Mengabaikan kerumunan orang—reporter, penonton, fans dan pemain itu sendiri—yang berdesak-desakkan untuk meminta laporan pasca pertandingan kepada kedua kubu Timnas, sekedar meminta foto bareng, tanda tangan atau melayani semua itu di sekelliling mereka, "Oh, bagaimana kalau kita taruhan, _Espagne_? Jadi kau harus memilih salah satu dari _Italie_ dan _Angleterre_ di pihakmu. Kemudian kau harus siap untuk me*piiip* salah satu dari mereka jika pilihanmu kalah."

Spain berhenti berjalan dan menatap sahabat Perancisnya dengan tidak percaya, "…._Francia, _kau tidak berpikiran untuk me-_ship-_kanku dengan _Inglaterra,_ ya?"

"Mungkin saja, _Espagne mon chere…_"

"_Dios mio, Francia! _Otakmu sudah miring karena terlalu sering nonton film ngaco, ya!?"

"Seperti kau tidak melakukan saja, _Espagne. _Nah ayo jalan lagi." Kata sang Perancis dan menarik pergelangan tangan lawan bicaranya. Bersama-sama menembus kerumunan orang dan kembali berjalan ke arah kamar ganti Timnas masing-masing yang kebetulan memang dibuat searah, "Dan untuk taruhannya, aku memasang _Angleterre_ _mon chere_. Jadi kalau _Angleterre_ kalah, demi kubah Notre Dame, aku akan dengan senang hati me*piiip*nya. Dan kau akan memilih _Italie_ bersaudara, tentu. Jadi kau tidak akan terpaksa _shipping _dengan _Angleterre, Espagne. _Tapi aku masih berharap"

"Cukup, kumohon! Kalau kau mulai ngomong itu lagi, demi Tuhan, aku tak akan segan menginvasi _vital region-_mu, _Francia._"

Sang Perancis mengibaskan tangan meremehkan—dan kini mereka sudah sampai di dekat kamar ganti ngomong-ngomong, "Kau harus sadar diri, _Espagne_. Bagaimana kau bisa menginvasiku kalau kau saja termasuk dalam 4 negara termiskin di EU, hm? Sudah gitu malah memaksakan diri ikut Piala Eropa, pula."

"Huh. Gitu-gitu tujuanku untuk ikut pertandingan itu hanya satu, tau!" ujar sang Spaniard dengan semangat menggebu-gebu, "Keinginan kami : kas negara akan—setidaknya—bertambah bersamaan dengan terjualnya barang serba serbi Piala Eropa negara kami, _Reino de España_! Kemudian kami bisa kembali 'stabil' dan kembali bisa beraktifitas seperti biasa. Kau harus menghargai semangat kami dong, _Francia!_"

Gantian France yang tiba-tiba _facepalm _sekarang, "…Aku gak tau semangat bersatu apa yang kalian pakai, _Espagne._" Ujarnya seraya menutup wajahnya. Pose klasik orang depresi yang ingin berkata bunuh-aku-kali-ini dan aku-gak-tau-harus-ngomong-apa-lagi.

Dan entah sudah berapa lama mereka berjalan, tiba-tiba saja kamar ganti dua negara tersebut sudah ada di ujung lorong.

"Nah, _Francia, _dengan begini kalian sudah resmi untuk pulang, ya?" tanya Spain dengan senyum sendu. Agak berat melepaskan kepulangan sang sahabat ketika dua dari tiga anggotanya masih akan tanding.

France tersenyum, "Ya… Begitulah. Kau hati-hati mainnya, ya, _Espagne. _Titip salam untuk _Preussen, Allemagne, Angleterre, _Veneziano, Romano dan… _Portugais_. Siapa pun lawan mainmu nanti."

Spain tersenyum riang, mata _emerald_-nya terhalangi oleh kelopak matanya yang menutup, "Ya, kau hati-hati juga di perjalanan pulang, _Francia. _Aku merasa kau tidak akan disambut dengan hangat oleh wargamu nanti."

"Aduh, _mon chere… _Perkiraanmu kok jahat gitu, sih! Aku patah hati, nih…"

"Aku tahu kalau kau tak lagi punya hati, _Francia._ Hatimu sudah kebanyakan di obral ke semua orang, sih…"

"…Sumpah, kamu lagi kejam banget hari ini, _Espagne._ Depresi dan mendadak OOC 'kan juga ada batasnya," Kata France mengutarakan isi hatinya sedari tadi, "Ya sudah, aku kembali dulu, ya. Jangan membenci dua orang yang akan kau hadapi nanti, ya. Aku punya perasaan kau akan bertarung melawan salah satu dari mereka, soalnya. Dan ingat taruhannya!"

"Ya, ya. Akan kuingat!" ucap Spain saat sohibnya memasuki kamar ganti negara Perancis. Ia segera membalikkan badan saat France menutup pintu ruangan. Lorong yang sepi membuat tak seorang pun melihat ekspresi sang Spaniard yang berubah drastis. Entah itu bisa diartikan sebagai murung atau tiba-tiba menjadi _sado masochist_ yang gak kesampaian. Tangan kanannya merogoh ke dalam baju melalui leher dan menariknya keluar saat sudah menemukan yang ia cari.

Rosario perak yang sudah karatan, dengan bandul yang sudah menghilang.

Tapi masih jelas dalam ingatan bahwa dulu sekali—saat ia masih menjadi kerajaan tua yang kaya dan bersaing dengan kolega-koleganya di Eropa—masih mengkilap dan memiliki bandul sewarna matanya. Rosario itu penting untuknya, tentu saja. Yang pertama untuk mengingat keagamaannya. Yang lainnya…

"_Hahaha! Bukankah pemandangan kehancuran armadamu ini bagus, eh, _Spain_?"_

"_Kenapa… Kenapa kau memaksaku untuk menggabungkan kerajaan, _Espanha_? Bukankah kita bersaudara!?"_

"Spagna_… Aku… Meminta kemerdekaan diriku. Ini atas nama Italia Selatan."_

"_Dengan kekalahanmu dalam perang kali ini, aku akan meresmikan diriku terbebas darimu. Dan… Menjadi sebuah _Koninkrijk der Nederlanden_."_

... Untuk mengingat beberapa 'insiden' penting dalam sejarah hidup_-nya_, tentu saja…

Spain mendongak, menggenggam Rosario-nya di dada. Mulut komat-kamit membisiki udara dalam bahasa Spanyol, tak lupa diikuti senyum kecil. Sumpah, kalau ada orang yang melihatnya seperti itu pasti mereka langsung tunggang langgang, takut kalau Spaniard satu itu ternyata sakit jiwa.

Dan saat ia selesai melakukan entah-apa-itu, wajahnya terlihat lebih siap. Tangan yang menggenggam Rosario itu kembali menegang dalam buncahan semangat yang seperti tak ada habis-habisnya. Mata menyorotkan keyakinan yang mantap. Dalam sekejab Spain segera berlari ke arah ruang ganti Timnasnya yang berada di ujung lain lorong.

Dalam hati jelas-jelas berteriak kencang kepada Tuhan-nya. Meminta keselamatan dan keberuntungan. Mungkin untuk kembali bertemu dengan kolega-kolega Eropa-nya yang lolos di pertandingan semi-final nanti, atau untuk bertemu saudaranya.

Yah, untuk kali ini, pembaca bisa menentukannya sendiri.

L ~O

Dua orang berambut cokelat itu berdiri berdampingan di atas lapangan. Yang lebih 'tua'—memiliki sebuah kriwil aneh ke arah kanan—bersedekap dengan wajah bersungut-sungut. Yang lebih 'muda'—dengan kriwil ke arah kiri—mengaitkan tangan di punggung dan tersenyum. Masing-masing dari mereka memakai baju biru dengan garis putih. Menandakan keberadaan mereka sebagai tim Azurri dari Itali.

Lawan mereka sendiri berambut pirang berantakan. Dilengkapi dengan alis yang tebalnya delapan lapis, bawaan sejak lahir. Berdiri tegak bak _gentleman _yang siap berperang, lengkap dengan Pixie-Pixie mungil yang beterbangan, tak terlihat oleh mata awam. Baju yang dipakainya berwarna putih, dengan garis berwarna merah. Memang tidak cocok dengan kepribadiannya yang gampang disulut amarah, tapi cukup bisa dikenali sebagai pemain Timnas Inggris.

"Oy, _tea bastardo,_" sang Vargas tertua memulai intimidasi, "Kau yakin kau mau main dengan mentalmu yang ecek-ecek begitu? Jangan salahkan kami kalau misalnya kau kalah dan terpaksa pulang ke pangkuan si _Francia_ dengan berurai air mata."

Demi Tuhan, Romano… Kenapa kau malah membuka sesi kelas intimidasi ala mafia itu sekarang? Jangan bilang dibalik baju Timnas-mu itu kau juga menyimpan senjata api? _Barreta _misalnya…?

"JANGAN HARAP KAU AKAN MELIHATKU LARI KE PANGKUAN _WINE-FREAK _ITU, _bloody git!" _England berteriak frustasi. Sebal karena diintimidasi oleh negara yang dulu bagian dari Axis yang lemah seperti mereka, "Beraninya kau meremehkan _gentleman _macam aku ini! Lihat saja nanti serangan-seranganku yang akan menjebol gawangmu itu! Ahahahahaha!"

Ah, England… Tidak tahukah Anda kalau suara Anda sudah bergetar—entah ketakutan atau apa—saat bicara? Dan masih bisa-bisanya Anda berteriak menjelekkan Frans di depan lawan-lawanmu ini. Ternyata sifat _Tsundere-_mu ya, yang membuatmu tak mau mengaku bahwa kau sangat tergantung dengan France—dan si rambut merah perokok Skotlandia itu—bahkan dari saat kau masih kecil.

"Vee~" Italian yang muda sekarang tersenyum manis kepada lawannya, berdiri di samping kakaknya dengan ceria, "Kata-kata _fratello _benar, loh, _Inghilterra_. Kaubisa mundur sekarang kalau tidak siap mental. Kami tahu kalau pemain-pemainmu itu tertekan dan gugup, vee~"

… Demi _wurst _dan _beer _yang dibawa Beillschmidt bersaudara ke Kiev, Ukraina. Sejak kapan Veneziano—personifikasi Italia bagian Utara yang manis dan penakut itu—belajar berbicara 'berani' seperti tadi!? Walau masih tetap diikuti kebiasaan 'vee'-nya yang _meaningless_, tapi tetap saja… Tersenyum manis sembari memberi tawaran mengundurkan itu tak terbayang seberapa mengintimidasi_._

England mengatupkan mulutnya rapat-rapat. Mencegah lidahnya menyemburkan caci maki dari peternakan hingga ke jamban. Tapi wajahnya yang merah karena marah sudah cukup membuat seringai kejam di bibir Roma semakin tertarik ke atas. Italian tertua itu sudah pasti sangat puas dengan kail pancing intimidasi yang ia pasang. Sudah pasti langsung kena _strike _ke sumbu emosi sang _Briton._ Tinggal tarik sekali lagi dan…

"Jadi bagaimana _Inghilterra…?_" dengan tangan di pinggang Romano memajukan bahunya, "Mau mundur atau meneruskan (memulai sebenarnya. Pertandingannya bahkan belum dimulai, omong-omong) pertandingan dan maju menyerang kami, para _Italiano_, hm?

"AAAAGH! BRENGSEK!" England menjerit frustasi, menjambak rambutnya sebagai apresiasi_, "_DEMI SCONE YANG DIMUNTAHKAN AMERICA BULAN KEMARIN! AKU TIDAK AKAN KALAH DENGAN DUA ITALIAN LEMAH SEPERTI KALIAN, _HELL!_"

…_See? It's a big strike._

Begitu seluruh penonton dan wasit meneriakkan NOL, pertandingan segera disambar England dengan ganas. Membuat dua personifikasi Italia tersebut segera berpencar ke sayap kanan dan sayap kiri.

"Veee~ Aku memang sebal disebut lemah oleh Arthur tadi, vee~ Mana ia menyebut tentang scone yang dimuntahkan America, gitu… Hiii…" Veneziani satu itu bergidik dan terus berlari mengincar bola, "Tapi dia benar-benar serius bermain begini… _Fratello! _Bagaimana sekarang, vee?"

"Lanjutkan saja permainannya, adik bodoh!" balas Romano dan berusaha merebut bola yang dioper England kepada anggota timnya. Sayang, tapi belum berhasil, "_Merda! Quel meleditto brittanico! _Hei, Veneziano, ambil bola dari tengah!"

"Si, si, veee~"

L ~O

Nun jauh di belahan benua sana…

"_Dan seperti yang Bayu Haryadi laporkan langsung dari Kiev, Ukraina, sebelumnya. Inilah empat negara yang berhasil lolos memasuki semi-final Piala Eropa 2012. Jerman, Portugal, Spanyol dan Itali."_

BRUUUUUUST!

Si pemuda Asia berkacamata menyemburkan teh manis yang tengah diseruputnya begitu mendengar siaran berita di salah satu channel negaranya. Sang adik yang numpang sarapan semenjak subuh—alasan untuk menutupi sifat _brother-complex Tsundere _terselubungnya—segera tertawa terbahak melihat sang kakak. Pemuda lainnya yang juga memakai kacamata menatap sinis si adik bungsu dari balik Koran negaranya sendiri. Jelas-jelas terganggu dengan sikap tak sopannya.

Indonesia terbatuk batuk pelan seraya menggapai tisu dari kotaknya di tengah meja makan. Kemudian mengelap tumpahan teh di mulut serta bajunya dengan wajah teriritasi. Ia memandangi Koran paginya yang basah terkena semburan teh dan mendengus. Koran tersebut segera ditaruhnya di lantai sebelum ia mengambil remote televisi jadulnya dan mematikannya.

Ia terdiam sebentar di kursinya, memandangi Singapore yang membaca Koran negaranya sendiri dengan serius dan adik bungsunya—Malaysia—yang memegangi perut dengan wajah meringis pasca tertawa. Dalam sepersekian detik selanjutnya ia sudah berjalan menuju telepon dan segera memencet nomer telefon seseorang di Eropa sana.

…

Klek. "_Ja… -hic- Danmark her."_

Oh… Jangan bilang…

"Hey, Denmark. Ini Indonesia. Kamu… Lagi mabuk, ya?"

"_Ooh! –hic- Indonesien? Waaaah… Senang sekali –hic- di telfon olehmu malam-malam begini…!"_

Indonesia memutar mata. Gini nih, kalau ngajak ngomong orang mabuk. Yang ditanya gak dijawab, yang ada malah kena _flirt._ Kadang ia lupa kalau perbedaan waktu dari Indonesia ke sana memang jauh sekali.

"Um… Langsung aja, nih. Taruhan bola Inggris vs. Italy kemaren… Aku kalah, ya?"

"_Huuuuh? Ooooh! –hic- Yang itu! Ja, ja, ja… Indonesien memang kalah! –hic- Kau memilih… _Engelsk_, bukan, ja? Kalah telak! Uang taruhannya nanti –hic- saja! Aku sedang _high_ begini…"_

"_Bror Danmark! Kau sudah cukup minum! Tidak, cukup!"_

"_Ambil langsung saja, Ice… Seperti ini."_

"_Oooy! Norge! Beer-nya jangan diambil dong! Hei, heeeeeeei!"_

Klik. Tuuut tuuut.

Indonesia bisa merasakan alisnya berkedut. Aaah, beruntung sekali Indonesia memiliki agama yang heterogen. Dan Islam itu memang membantu, ya. Sudah ada larangan resmi untuk minuman keras di negaranya, Singapore dan Malaysia. Itu sudah baik sekail, walau memang beberapa orang nekat masih meminum minuman itu. Dan… Minuman keras memang tidak baik untuk tubuh. Selain membuat kesadaran, kewaspadaan dan pikiran kacau, minuman keras bisa merusak kesehatan. Ginjal terutama.

Dan membuat orang lain dilupakan, seperti dirinya yang masih memegang gagang telepon ini.

"Oy, Ndon." Malaysia berteriak dari ruang makan. "Kau telpon siapa? Dan apa pula itu. Kau taruhan?"

Indonesia menghela nafas dan berjalan kembali ke ruang makan, "Denmark. Dan, ya, aku memang taruhan." Ujarmu santai. Membiarkan Malaysia _facepalm _mendadak.

"KAU TARUHAN!?" jerit Malaysia panik. Indonesia langsung bersumpah dalam hati bahwa suatu hari nanti ia akan menyumpal mulut adiknya yang berisik itu dengan belimbing busuk, "INDON! YA ALLAH! KAMU ITU GAK INGET ALLAH ATAU BAGAIMANA!? ISLAM TIDAK MEMPERBOLEHKAN TARUHAN! DOSA, NAK, DOSAAAA! HARAM HUKUMNYA!"

"Bacot, njir." Indonesia langsung menutup telinganya rapat-rapat dengan tangan, tidak mau menerima bahwa adiknya lebih taat beragama daripada dirinya. "Dan jangan panggil aku Indon."

Singapore memandangi pertengkaran itu dari balik korannya dengan pandangan bosan. Ia memang mengakui bahwa Indonesia masih suka pasang taruhan walau tidak nyandu dan minum. Tapi tetap saja. Melihat rutinitas kedua Asia didepannya ini bertengkar sanggup membuatnya berpikir bahwa mereka sebenarnya tertukar tanggal lahir.

Singapore menghela nafas, "Kalian berdua sama saja, lah…"

Malaysia dan Indonesia segera menoleh dengan cepat ke arah si bungsu_, _"Apaan!?"

Singapore membalik halaman korannya dengan santai. Jelas-jelas menggoda dua saudara lelakinya.

"Nevermind…"

L ~O

Pengumuman pertandingan lomba semi-final.

Dari kubu Jerman;

"…Awesome… West! Kita tanding sama Italy! WOOOOOHOOOOO!"

"…_Bruder… _Ini benar-benar berbahaya…"

Dari kubu Portugal;

"…_Deus_… Seriusan, nih? Aku tanding sama, Espanha?"

Dari kubu Spanyol;

"… _Hermano_… Ya…?"

Dari kubu Itali;

"DEMI APANANTI KITA TANDING SAMA _POTATO-BASTARDO _ITU!?"

"Veee~ Benar, _fratello. _Asik, ya_…_"

"ASIK BAGAIMANA, _IDIOTA FRATELLINOOOOO!_ KITA BISA MATI DI TANGAN JERMAN TAU GAK SIH!?"

"Veeee~? Veeee~?"

L ~O

Dan di sisi lain... England dan France...

"Uh... Fra-France..."

"Sabar sedikit, _mon chere... _Aku tau kau sudah tidak tahan..."

"Demi Scone... France! Sudahlah! Hhhh... Cepat dan selesaikan ini!"

"Oui oui~"

"Ungh... Ow, _shit_! Fr-FRANCE! _THAT'S JUST F***ING HURT, DEMMIT_!"

"Yaaaah... Namanya juga keseleo, Angleterre... Sabar dikit napa, sih. Salah sendiri maksain diri benget pas main ngelawan Italy bersaudara."

"...Mereka menyebalkan, sumpah."

"Maksudmu?"

"MEREKA MENGINTIMIDASIKU, _YOU BLOODY FROG!_"

Gubrak. Prang. Grompyang. Meoooong~ (?)

L ~O

**TBC**

L ~O

Sumpah… Ini crack abis… orz

Bener-bener sebuah fic yang dibuat di malam hari. Udah gaje mulai entah dari mana dan berakhir di mana. Pokoknya buat fic dan di publish aja deh pokoknya! Oh ya, adakah yang bisa menebak apa yang saya pakai untuk icon pemisah? Yang: L ~O ini loh…

Hehe, itu ceritanya gambar kaki sedang nendang bola~ *jduk

Okeh, Review?


	2. Semi Final

9 Juli 2012

Sumpah, ini dibuat Spanyol Portugal udah dari jaman kapan selese… Nyebelin banget nontoninnya! Dari jam sebelas sampe jam empat! JAM EMPAT PAGI SODARA! Dan akhirnya Spain menang gegara penalty doan…. Ih, kesel banget sumpah. Udah gitu saya gak nonton Jerman Italia secara langsung lagi. Cuma siaran ulang gitu. Jadi agak gak kerasa _feel-_nya. *cukupwoi

**Hetalia © Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Warning**: OC!male!Portugal © dinosaurusgede . deviantArt, OC!fem!Czech © cryatalicia . deviantArt, OC!male!Indonesia, OOC bertebaran (_include Yandere!Germany)_, _miss typo(s), _pertikaian verbal Romano dan Prussia, adanya _hints yaoi (like always), brother complex, incest _dan kawan-kawan, sejarah bertebaran sama banyaknya dengan bahasa negara masing-masing *dogeza*, half AU, maybe?

L ~O

(Pertandingan semi-final; sekitar jam 6 sore waktu setempat. Spain vs Portugal)

Dua pemuda mediteran itu berdiri tegak di tengah lapangan. Saling menatap untuk mengenang kebersamaan mereka, nostalgia. Saling menatap untuk meyakinkan bahwa sebentar lagi mereka akan kembali bertarung. _Again, both of them_. Walaupun keberadaan mereka kali ini adalah untuk memimpin anggota Timnas negara masing-masing agar lolos ke final Piala Eropa 2012.

Pemuda yang—seharusnya—lebih tua memicingkan mata menatap lawannya dengan iris biru gelap. Pemuda itu memiliki kulit kecoklatan _khas _mediteran dan luka sayat dari atas ke bawah di mata memakai sebuah seragam berwarna putih dengan garis _plus_ berwarna hijau dan merah. Rambutnya yang berwarna cokelat kehitaman dikuncir menjadi satu di tengkuknya, berkibar di tiup angin yang datang entah dari mana.

Yang pasti kalian tidak bisa bertanya pada rumput yang bergoyang. Rumput lapangan ini telah dipangkas begitu rupa hingga tak bisa bergoyang saat tertiup angin.

Pemuda mediteran lainnya—yang lebih muda—tersenyum misterius. Mata _emerald_-nya yang biasa bersinar riang kini berkilat kejam. Mengingatkan Portugal kepada masa _Iberian Union_ dimana dia dipaksa menggabungkan kerajaan dengan negara di depannya kini. Pemuda berseragam merah dengan garis kuning ini memiliki rambut berwarna cokelat pendek yang berantakan dan kulit kecoklatan yang sama dengan _kakak_nya.

Kesimpulannya; kedua kakak beradik mediteranian ini akan bertarung lagi, dari sekian lama. Seperti bernostalgia akan peperangan yang sudah mereka lewati bersama. Dan kini… Mereka berdua disambut kembali dengan tangan terbuka oleh sang waktu. Mempersilahkan mereka bertarung sekali lagi dalam dekade yang berbeda dan untuk hal yang berbeda pula.

Spain memindahkan beban badannya dari satu kaki ke kaki lainnya, "Jadi… _Hermano…_" tersenyum mengenang saat lidahnya mengucapkan kata yang sudah lama tak dilafalkan itu, "Aku kagum kau bisa lolos dari _Danmark_, dan _Hollanda_. Tapi…" ia terdiam, menatap mata kakaknya dalam-dalam, memberi jeda yang dramatis, "Aku lebih kagum lagi karena kau bisa menang dari _defense _si gadis Czech, lolos ke semi-final dan terpilih untuk melawan_ku._"

Tiga orang berbeda negara segera bersin tidak elitnya.

Yang satu adalah seorang pemuda dari Eropa Utara, si Raja Skandanavia yang ironisnya memiliki tanah paling kecil dari Nordics lainnya, Denmark. Yang kedua adalah pemuda jabrik dari negara tulip, bersin di meja makan sang adik. Yang terakhir seorang gadis Czech, berkemeja putih, celana cokelat dan topi-rompi ungu, bersin saat sedang asik berjalan-jalan di sekitar _rumah_nya.

Portugal mendecakkan lidahnya, "Aku juga kaget dan heran pada awalnya. Tapi kami—Timnas negaraku; Portugal dengan seluruh anggotanya—sudah bekerja keras," ia mengangkat bahu sekilas, "Anggaplah itu takdir baik, _Espanha_."

"Takdir baik artinya hanya keberuntungan semata, kan?" ujar Spain dengan cengiran di wajah, wasit dan penonton mulai menghitung mundur dari angka sepuluh, "Bukan berati kau bisa menjebol gawangku dengan mudah, loh, _hermano._"

"Kalau kami tidak bisa membuat gol, begitu pula denganmu," balas Portugal, "Kami tidak akan membiarkan kalian, para Spaniard menendang bola ke gawang kami. Biarlah kami tidak bisa menyerang, tapi kami akan mempertahankan gawang kami sebaik mungkin."

Spain mendengus, "Lihat saja nanti. Kami pasti bisa menang dari _hermano._"

Portugal tersenyum, pertama kalinya sejak ia berhadapan lagi dengan sang adik, "Ya…

Hitungan mundur selesai, pemain menendang bola, menandakan mulainya pertandingan.

… Lihat saja nanti."

L ~O

Vicente del Bosque memandangi jam tangan yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kirinya dengan gusar, "Babak kedua sudah nyaris selesai…" bisiknya. Ia kemudian menatap lapangan dan anggota Timnas yang dilatihnya dengan pandangan tak terbaca.

Spain vs Portugal. 0 - 0

L ~O

Paulo Bento mendesah kecewa bersama penonton. Peluit wasit segera berdenging di seantero lapangan, menandakan selesainya pertandingan _free time _(singkatnya, babak keempat) yang diberikan kepada Spanyol dan Portugal. Ia mengusap wajahnya yang berkeringat dingin, wajahnya menyiratkan kekecewaan dan kegusaran. Perlahan ia memandangi satu persatu anggota yang berjalan ke luar lapangan dan segera mendatangi Rui Patricio—kiper Timnas Portugal—yang sedari tadi ia cari.

Dari jauh, orang manapun tidak akan bisa mendengar apa yang kedua orang itu bicarakan. Satu, karena lapangan dalam keadaan riuh rendah. Kedua, karena tidak ada orang yang berada dalam radius satu meter dengan mereka. Ketiga… Paulo Bento tidak ingin ada seorang pun mendengar ceramah yang ia katakan kepada sang kiper yang kini ia beri kepercayaan sangat besar.

Tapi, sebagai personifikasi negara, Portugal yang sudah tersembunyi di balik bayangan dapat mendengar apapun yang mereka bicarakan.

"Gawang yang kamu jaga selama 4 babak tadi memang aman. Itu karena ada kamu, dan karena keberadaan teman-temanmu. Tapi dalam penalti, kamu akan bertarung satu lawan satu dengan lawan kita yang di sana itu." Paulo berhenti untuk memberikan kesempatan Rui meneguk air dalam botol minumnya sebelum menepuk bahu sang kiper. "Saya hanya berharap kamu dapat melindungi gawang kita seperti tadi."

Rui Patricio mengangguk lemah dengan badan masih dialiri keringat. Ia segera menghela napas berat saat sang pelatih berlalu, jelas terlihat lelah karena tanggung jawab yang dipikulnya kini lebih besar.

Portugal segera mendapat firasat jelek tentang apa yang baru saja ia lihat. Tapi ia hanya bisa berharap bahwa firasatnya tidak akan terjadi ketika kerja keras mereka sudah sampai setinggi ini.

L ~O

Penalti Spanyol dan Portugal untuk sementara adalah : x-2-3 dari total 5 kesempatan penalti.

Untuk yang keempat kalinya seorang pemain Spanyol maju. Menaruh bola di tanah dan mengambil ancang-ancang. Dalam sepersekian detik selanjutnya ia berlari dan menendang.

Bola masuk ke dalam gawang. Penonton bersorak, Bento memucat, Bosque kembali menghela napas lega. Pemain Spanyol yang tadi menendang berlari dengan bangga, kembali ke barisan.

Spanyol: x-2-3-4

Pemain Portugal kali ini maju. Ia membisiki bola yang dipegangnya, berdoa kepada Yang Maha kuasa dan menaruh bola ditanah. Iker Casillas berdiri di samping tiang gawang dan menciumnya. Berharap atas kemenangan Timnas negaranya dalam penalti dan bersiap menjaga gawang.

Pemain Portugal mengambil ancang-ancang, berlari dan menendang.

—Disambut desahan kecewa dari penonton. Portugal: x-2-3-x

Sekali lagi pemain Spanyol maju. Kali ini Rui Patricio yang mencium tiang gawang. Berharap agar ia bisa menangkap bola kali ini, untuk menyamakan kedudukan. Untuk menyelamatkan gawang negaranya.

Pemain Spanyol mengambil ancang-ancang, berlari dan menendang.

L ~O

Spain meneguk air dari botol minumnya. Berharap air dapat menurunkan suhu badan dan wajahnya yang kelelahan dan bermandikan keringat. Bersamaan dengan itu ia juga membalas lambaian beberapa pemain negaranya yang berjalan keluar stadion dengan senyuman lebar. Ah, benar-benar, ia senang sekali lagi-lagi masuk final dalam pertandingan sepak bola. Walau menang 4-2 itu harus ia terima dari penalti yang berupa main untung-untungan, bukan bermain yang sesungguhnya.

Sang Spaniard menyeka air yang menetes di dagunya dengan pandangan sendu. Yah… Mungkin ia akan lebih senang jika saudaranya ada di sini…

Spain tertawa lemah, "Mana mungkin, ya, itu terjadi…" ia pun mengambil handuk miliknya dan mengeringkan kepalanya yang penuh keringat, bergumam, "Lihatlah kepada kenyataan, _España._"

Spain terlalu sibuk mengalihkan perhatiannya dari apa yang ia pikirkan hingga tidak mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat. Ia baru berhenti saat orang itu memanggil _nama_nya.

"_Espanha._"

Spain menoleh ke arah suara, mendapati sang kakak berdiri menghadapnya dengan senyuman di wajah.

"…_H-hermano…_?" ujarnya tak percaya sembari mengerjapkan mata, ia pun mengalungkan handuknya di leher, "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Memberimu selamat, tentu saja." Jawab Portugal. Sungguh sebuah jawaban yang singkat, padat dan jelas. "Jadi… Selamat atas kemenanganmu, _Espanha._"

Spain terdiam. Tidak yakin mau berbicara apa. Tapi akhirnya terdengar lirihan, "Kenapa?"

"Kenapa_…_?" Iberian tertua itu terkekeh pelan, "Bukannya itu sudah jelas?_"_ Portugal menarik bibirnya hingga menjadi senyuman, "Karena kau adikku…. _Meu__ irmã__o._"

Spain terdiam dengan mulut menganga, "….Hah? Ha-hanya sesimpel itu alasannya?"

Portugal menahan tawanya dengan mengayunkan tanganya demikian rupa, "Tentu saja. Kau mau aku beralasan apa lagi untuk melakukan itu? Kau adikku, _Espanha_. Satu-satunya di tanah mediteranian setelah Umayyah meninggalkan kita berdua. Itulah alasan paling jelas kenapa aku memberimu selamat."

Spain menggeleng dengan wajah tak percaya, "…Aku tidak mengerti jalan _hermano._"

"Memangnya kau pikir aku mengerti jalan pikirmu pada jaman dulu kala?"

Spain mencibir kakaknya dan kembali mengeringkan rambutnya, "Jangan bahas yang sudah lalu, biarkan kejadian dulu itu menjadi sejarah."

Portugal tertawa pelan, ia memutar tubuhnya, "Urusanku sudah selesai kalau begitu." Iberian tertua itu melambaikan tangannya, "Aku duluan, ya, _Espanha_. Selamat menikmati pertandingan final."

"Yaaa~ Dan terima kasih 'selamat' darimu, _hermano_."

"Dengan senang hati, adikku sayang. Dan, ah… _Espanha_?"

Spain membalikkan badan ke arah Portugal, "_Que_?"

"Kau…" Portugal menuding adiknya, kembali memasang wajah dinginnya yang biasa, "Berhati-hatilah di final."

Spain mengerutkan kening, "Kenapa?"

"Negara mana pun yang menang di semi-final yang satu lagi—entah itu Jerman atau Itali—maka selanjutnya kau akan menghadapi dua orang personifikasi." Ucap Portugal tajam, "Camkan itu baik-baik."

Spaniard itu hanya tertawa, "Iya, iya. Tenang saja… Timnas negaraku pasti akan siap menghadapi duo Italian atau duo Jerman."

Portugal memutar mata saat mendengar omongan kelewat pede adiknya, "Terserahlah..." Dan segera pergi ke arah Timnas negaranya.

Sepeninggalan sang kakak, Spain segera merapikan barang-barangnya, bersiap untuk meninggalkan stadion. Tapi pikirannya melayang untuk pertandingan Jerman vs Itali esok. Ia membayangkan _Preussen _dan _Deutsch _yang mungkin masih merasakan _euphoria_ (dalam artian: masih dalam keadaan terlalu senang dan mabuk) karena berhasil mengalahkan si pengantuk Yunani dan masuk semi final. Ia juga membayangkan dua Itali yang kemungkinan besar ambil jatah _siesta _yang tidak sempat dilakukan selama pertandingan berturut-turut ini.

Sebenarnya pertandingan final kali ini pasti berat. Percaya atau tidak. Ia menyayangi duo Italia sebagai sesama negara tua di mediteranian. Ia juga menyayangi Prussia sebagai salah satu sahabat terbaiknya bersama France. Dua hal itulah yang membuatnya semakin bimbang untuk melanjutkan pertandingan.

Spain menyampirkan tasnya ke atas pundaknya dengan wajah masam. Ketika hendak melangkah keluar dari stadion, tiba-tiba terbesit suatu visual dalam otaknya. Ia segera menghentikan langkah kakinya. Wajahnya menyiratkan ketidak percayaan.

"… Italy?"

L ~O

(Pertandingan semi-final; sekitar jam 6 sore waktu setempat. Germany vs Italy)

Dua Jermania berdiri di tengah lapangan. Masing-masing memakai seragam yang sama seperti anggota tim Panzer lainnya, putih dengan garis hitam. Yang tertua—secara historical—adalah seorang _albino_ berambut perak dengan mata merah pucat. Cengiran arogan dan kepercayaan diri tinggi tak lepas dari wajahnya. Seekor burung obesitas berwarna kuning mencicit di atas kepalanya. Sedangkan yang lebih muda memiliki rambut pirang yang disisir klimis ke arah belakang. Sekilas orang-orang menganggapnya sangar tapi dari dekat pun persepsi tentang wajahnya tak membaik. Ia dikatakan memiliki wajah dingin bak tentara Perang Dunia Kedua yang tidak diberikan uang jaminan pensiun di masa tuanya. (Dimana hal itu memang benar adanya) Mata hazel-nya tidak bisa lepas dari dua pemain Azurri di hadapannya.

Dua Italiano lawannya masih berdiri berdampingan seperti lazimnya saudara. Yang tertua dengan kriwil ke kanan masih memasang wajah masamnya. Yang termuda dengan kriwil ke kiri malah terlihat gelisah dengan posisinya yang serba salah.

Romano menuding Jermania dengan rambut pirang klimis dengan amarah di mata _emerald-_nya, "Kuperingatkan dari awal, kepala kentang! Kami, tim Azurri tidak akan kalah dari pencinta _wurst _dan _beer _seperti kalian!"

"Kesesese~" sang albino—yang sebenarnya berkewarga negaraan Prussia, negara yang sudah lama dihapus dari peta—tertawa bak tikus kejepit pintu, "Jangan sembarangan mengejek kami, Roma. Jika kalian kalah dengan tidak AWESOME-nya, kita akan lihat siapa yang tertawa nanti."

"Tapi, _fratello._" Veneziani satu itu berucap gelisah saat mendengar kecaman Prussia, "Kalau kita kalah, kita bisa dicaci Italiano dari _Nord _atau _Sud_ yang sedang _passeggiata_ dan nonton bareng di _parco Sant'Angelo,_ vee..."

"Karena itu, Veneziano!" Roma menghardik adiknya, "Pokoknya aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas untuk mengalahkan dua Jermania ini! _Il Tedesco b*stardo!_"

Jermania berambut klimis yang sebelumnya dituding Roma menyerngit mendengar kata-kata kasar Roma yang agak diluar kewajaran. Ia akhirnya angkat bicara, "_Bruder_… Jangan memanas-manasi Roma seperti itu. Ia mulai menambah dosa lagi jika kau melakukan itu. Dan Italy," pemuda Deutsch itu mengedikkan kepala ke arah Italian yang lebih 'diam', "Aku mohon maaf karena menyebabkanmu berada di posisi serba salah. Aku harap Azurri dan Panzer bisa bermain baik hari ini."

"Vee~ Tidak apa Germany, aku sendiri minta maaf karena mulut _fratello _yang begitu—"

"_COSA!?_" Roma menjerit ke arah adiknya dengan cepat, "Kenapa kau selalu saja menganggap _DIA _lebih penting dariku!? Kau mau aku menyebutmu _Polenti _lagi!? Kau mau kita tidak maju ke final!?"

Hitungan mundur sudah nyaris selesai, Veneziano hanya dapat menunduk dalam-dalam sambil meremas ujung bajunya. Tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa ketika kakaknya mulai meracau macam-macam karena meradang. Belagak tidak mendengan Roma dan Prussia yang adu mulut (baca: saling membalas makian dan cercaan berdasarkan bahasa negara masing-masing) dan sedikit 'taruhan' di tengah lapangan. Ia tak sanggup menghadapi pertandingan ini dengan semangat selain mendesah 'vee~' dengan pelan.

Mungkin ia memang tidak bisa diharapkan bermain bagus kali ini. Posisinya kini memang serba salah. Kalau mendukung 'teman'—secara tak langsung, juga saudara—Jermania itu di depan Roma, bisa-bisa ia mati di bawah todongan _barreta_ miliknya. Euh, lebih baik mati terbaring tenang di atas kasur rumahnya yang ada di Venice daripada mati tersiksa timah panas yang meluncur dari senjata kebanggaan sang kakak. Sedangkan pada kenyataannya, ia sebagai personifikasi harus mendukung keberhasilan negaranya. Untung-untungan menyelamatkan kas negara yang mulai mepet ke bawah—nyaris menemani duo mediteran lainnya yang juga bersaudara—dari hasil kerja keras untuk masuk semi-final dan, jika beruntung, final. Gini-gini pemain bola dibayar mahal, loh, kalau menang.

Ah… Nasib…

Pemain Azurri mulai menendang bola yang menggelinding halus di tengah lapangan. Dalam sepersekian detik selanjutnya telah dioper dengan ganas dari satu pemain ke pemain lainnya.

L ~O

Roma berteriak puas saat babak pertama berakhir. Hal yang SANGAT jarang terjadi, mengingat _trademark _Italian satu ini adalah wajah masamnya dan mulut yang hobi memuntahkan kata-kata kasar level Maditeranian, sepertinya. Dengan segera personifikasi Italia Selatan itu berlari ke pinggir lapangan, menyambar botol air minum dan menghempaskan dirinya di bangku pemain. Menemani sang adik yang memang tidak maju sejak pertengkaran di awal-awal pertandingan.

Roma menatap sang adik yang tengah tertunduk dengan wajah—lumayan—serius, "Kenapa?" adalah kata yang keluar dari mulutnya setelah itu.

Veneziano menggeleng lemah, "Aku mendapat firasat bahwa kita akan dijebol kali ini, vee, _fratello…_"

Pemuda yang dipanggil _fratello_ mendengus, "Masa bodo dengan firasat, kenyataannya kita sudah lolos 2-0 di babak pertama dari si dua kepala kentang itu!"

Italian yang muda tertawa pelan menanggapi semangat kakaknya yang—tumben-tumbenan—menggebu-gebu, "Vee~ Karena itu pasti Panzer akan lebih bersemangat menjebol gawang kita, kan, vee~"

"Hmmm…" Roma menaruh telunjuknya di dagu, "Benar juga. Berarti… Posisi selanjutnya _defense, _ya…?"

"Kalau begitu sekarang aku akan maju bermain, vee~"

…

"Kau serius, Veneziano?" Roma tampak menarik bahunya ke belakang, kaget dengan keputusan sang adik yang tiba-tiba berubah drastis, "Kamu nggak kebanyakan minum _Spumante _kemarin malam_, _kan?"

"Vee~! Tentu saja aku serius, _fratello_! Dan, tidak. Aku tidak minum _spumante_. Belum cukup umur, vee!"

"Belum cukup umur apanya! Tampang belasan begitu kamu berumur lebih dari seabad, tau! Lagipula kalau kau tidak minum _wine, _gelas apa yang kau pegang kemarin malam, heh?"

"Vee!" Veneziano memasang senyum _trademark-_nya, "Itu _white Russian, _vee! Rekomendasi dari Russia yang berkunjung ke rumah Ukraina kemarin!"

L ~O

Deutsch—atau lazimnya dipanggil Germany—memandangi kakaknya yang sedari tadi bersungut-sungut di bangku pemain, berucap "Kan sudah kubilang untuk tidak memanas-manasi Roma, _bruder._"

"Itu sih, aku tau." Dengus albino personifikasi-negara-yang-sudah-tak-ada-di-peta itu, "Tapi langsung dikalahkan 2-0 di babak pertama oleh Roma!? Sungguh tidak AWESOME!"

Deutsch tampak mengerutkan kening saat jeritan frustasi itu berdenging di telinganya bersamaan dengan suara kaki beradu dengan tembok. Kemudian menghela napas lelah ketika mendengar sang kakak mengaduh-aduh (sekaligus memaki) diikuti suara bentakan marah dari Pelatih.

Merasa Deja Vu sih, boleh saja… Apalagi kronologis kejadian seperti itu sudah (sangat) sering terjadi di World Meeting. Membuatnya pusing tujuh keliling saat menghadapi beberapa orang yang bisa dihitung dengan jari tapi gaduhnya sama seperti anak-anak TK yang dikurung seharian dengan lampu mati di ruang mumi. Uhuk, maaf yang sebelumnya deskripsi dari lain fanfiksi.

Intinya, walau kejadian seperti ini terlihat sangat familiar lantaran sudah sering terjadi, tapi tetap saja….

Siksaan batin.

"Pokoknya, di babak kedua ini kita harus menyerang Azurri," tegas Deutsch sembari memijjit kening, mengacuhkan Prussia yang berhenti berkutat dengan jempol kaki dan menjeritkan kata 'menyerang!?' dengan suara melengking, "Paling tidak kita harus bisa menyamakan kedudukan; dua sama."

"Tapi, _West_…" Prussia menarik-narik surai peraknya yang basah oleh keringat, "Kalau pada akhirnya kita—dengan tidak AWESOME-nya—hanya berhasil mencetak satu gol, gimana?"

…_That's it._

" **Memang kau mau Panzer kita kalah begitu saja sekarang, eh, **_**ex**_**-Prussia?**"

Dikatakan dengan aura membunuh dan mengintimidasi yang mungkin di adposi dari seorang personifikasi di Eropa Utara. Prussia menggelengkan kepala panik dengan air mata membanjiri pipi. Setengah tak percaya kalau sang adik akan semarah itu—sampai menyebut kakaknya sendiri _ex-Prussia—_terhadap gurauannya. Sudah begitu, sampai berwajah bak Russ—uhuk—Adolf Hitler pula. Dan jangan bilang bahwa ia berbicara seperti itu karena mengambil contoh nada bicara Norway saat sudah siapa meluluh-lantak-kan Denmark menggunakan teman-atau-piaraannya yang tak kasat mata.

Semakin ditelisik malah makin menyeramkan. Prussia yang AWESOME itu sampai tak sadar kalau tangannya mencekik burung (Gilbird) kesayangannya yang kini terguncang-guncang tak bernyawa. Oh, tambahan. Dalam hati ia membuat catatan mental; Jangan menganggap enteng Germany yang sedang dalam mode serius.

Betapa sebuah terobosan baru untuk kepala Prussia yang (setengah) kosong. Mungkin sekarang ia berada di posisi akan dikeluarkan dari Bad Touch Trio karena otaknya sudah sedikit terisi.

L ~O

Indonesia memandangi Koran negaranya dengan pandangan puas. Memang hanya dua lembar yang dibutuhkan untuk mengabari warga negaranya tentang negara yang lolos ke final Piala Eropa 2012. Tak banyak, tapi cukup memuaskan.

Pemuda personifikasi negara kepulauan di katulistiwa itu bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju telepon. Berniat menghubungi salah satu negara Eropa Utara yang memang dari sananya asik diajak taruhan. Koran yang dipegangnya kini ditaruh di meja, memampang judul yang ada di halaman khusus Piala Eropa;

_**Gli Azurri **_**kalahkan Panzer, Italia akan melawan Spanyol di final.** Setelahnya terpampang gambar besar seorang kulit hitam yang membuka seragam biru-putih Azurri-nya di tengah lapangan. Dan di kolom-kolom selanjutnya ada barisan kalimat berisi berita kemenangan Itali dan perkiraan hasil final.

Lagi, Indonesia menunggu Danish di seberang sana mengangkat sambungan telepon yang melintasi benua. Senyum terpampang di wajahnya kali ini. Ah, untunglah ia tak ragu memilih Azurri kali ini, walau dihadapkan dengan Panzer yang kuat.

Klek. "_Hnmm? Danmark her._"

"Ah, maaf menelpon malam-malam, Denmark…" Indonesia memulai dengan maaf. Terdengar suara terkesiap di seberang sana.

"_Indonesien!? Kukira siapa menelpon dini hari begini! Aaaah… Untung kau menelpon, aku jadi ingat kalau besok pagi ada rapat! Oh, ja, ja… Maaf Out of Topic. Kau mau membicarakan apa, Indonesien?"_

Meski sempat _facepalm _karena ucapan OOT plus OOC Denmark, pemuda Asia itu akhirnya berucap, "_Forza Italia! _Jadi aku tidak usah menyerahkan uang kekalahan Inggris – Itali saat perempatan final kemarin, ya? Uang taruhannya bernilai sama, kan?"

"_Huuuuuuunm…. Iya deh, Indonesien menang kali ini. Deutsch lagi payah! Masih mabuk kali si Preussen, jadi Deutsch capek mengurusnya. Haha!"_

"…Aku masih nggak ngerti kenapa orang Eropa punya tradisi meminum alkohol seperti itu."

"_Yaaaah, beda agama beda pemahaman. Beda ras beda pengertian. Oh ya, Indonesien, mau taruhan lagi untuk final? Di sini gak ada yang mau taruhan sama aku. Gak Sve, gak Nor, gak Suomi"_

"Nggak ah, lain kali saja."

"_Eeeeeeh?" _Saat mendengar desah kecewa nan kekanakan dari Denmark,Indonesia bisa memvisualisasikan anak anjing dengan telinga dan ekor lunglai ke bawah. Ciri-ciri binatang yang kesepian, "_Kenapaaaa?"_

Indonesia hanya tertawa pelan, melirik berkas-berkas bertumpuk yang terabaikan di meja kerja, "Aku… Lagi banyak masalah negara. Masih banyak yang harus diurus. Maaf, ya?"

"_Jaaaa… Okelah. Jangan lupa bersenang-senang, ya! Selamat bekerja, Indonesien! Berjuanglah!"_

Klik. Tuuut tuuut.

Pemuda itu menaruh gagang kembali ke tempatnya dengan pelan. Menghela napas dalam keheningan rumahnya.

"Selamat bekerja katanya? Berjuang?" ia mendengus melecehkan, "Lucu."

Indonesia menggelengkan kepala, menjernihkan otaknya dari hasutan yang bersahut-sahutan datang. Membuatnya goyah dengan segala pekerjaan dan ketabahannya.

"Ayo kembali bekerja." Ucapnya dan berjalan ke arah meja kerjanya.

L ~O

**TBC**

L~O

_Hermano_ (Spanish) : brother

_Que?_(Spanish) : suatu verbal tanda tanya._Less than 'what', more than 'hm'._

_irmão_(Portuguese) : brother _Meu irmão_: My brother

_Espanha_ (Portu) / _España_ (Spa) : Spain

1580 - Iberian Union (King Phillip II memaksa Portugal untuk menggabungkan kerajaan dengan Spain. Mengakibatkan Anglo-Portuguese dan Kerajaan Portugal itu sendiri 'menghilang')

Untuk referensi OC Czech kak Crystalicia yang ahli bikin doujin: www . crystalicia . deviantartar t/ button-czech-republic - 210266330 cukup hilangkan spasi. ^^

Kenapa saya bilang Prussia secara historical lebih tua, itu karena Prussia sudah ada sebelum negara bernama Deutsch ada. Kira-kira masa 'hidup'nya gini: Prussia= 1701 – ±1918 (1947 benar-benar 'menghilang' sebagai simbol dari militer Jerman. Bergabung dengan Soviet, karena wilayah Prussia berada tepat diantara Polandia dan Lithuania yang kalah 'banding' dengan Russia saat itu, walau sempat bertikai dengan USA yang masih Cold War) HRE= ? – ±1602 (mati/kalah di tangan prajurit Prancis) Deutsch= lahir 250 tahun setelah HRE mati (sebagai West and North Germany sekitar tahun 1870) karena pemerintahan ditempati/dihidupi kembali oleh orang-orang Prussia. Dan pada akhirnya memiliki 'orang-orang'nya sendiri.

Dalam Hetalia, Deutsch dan Prussia sangat mencintai _wurst_ (semacam sosis khas Jerman), kentang dan _beer_.

_Bruder_(Ger): brother

_Nord - Sud_ (Ita) : _North – South_

_Cosa_(Ita) : Apa

_fratello_ (Ita) : older brother _fratellino_ : younger brother

_Passeggiata_(Ita): jalan2 _siesta_: tidur siang (sekitar jam 2-4 siang?)

_Il Tedesco b*stardo_(Ita): (kira-kira seperti) _Germans are b*stard_.

_parco Sant'Angelo:_sebuah taman (parco-park) di Perugia, Italia Selatan. Orang Perugia punya kebiasaan nobar alias nonton bareng di taman itu. Di sana ada kafe pinggir jalan yang dipasangi TV LCD besar untuk nonton. Biasanya kalau sudah begitu harga akan miring sampai 50%. ^^

Kopi: Italiano sangat suka minum kopi, bagi mereka kopi adalah minuman wajib yang harus diminum saat mereka makan. Entah makan pagi, siang atau malam. Dan kopi adalah minuman kedua yang pasti hadir setelah minuman beralkohol di acara resmi/pesta. Mereka punya sekitar 14 jenis kopi, berdasarkan buku yang saya baca. Seperti _**Espresso**_(kopi pekat _khas_ Itali, kata merujuk kepada pembuatannya yang 'cepat'. Untuk memesan kopi ini di Itali, cukup sebut '_caffe'_), _**Ristretto**_(kopi_Espresso_ dengan 2x penyaringan), _**Caffè latte**_(susu dengan campuran sedikit kopi),_**Cappuccino**_(kopi dan susu dengan formula 1/3 _Espresso_ dan 2/3 susu),_**Macchiato**_(_Espresso_ yang ditambahkan 'setitik' susu), _**Affogato**_(satu _scoop_ es krim yang 'tenggelam' di kubangan _Espresso_. Namanya sendiri punya arti tenggelam), _**Shakerato**_(kopi diberi es dan dicampur di _shaker_, di atasnya kemudian ditambahkan _cream_), _**Americano**_(kopi encer), _**Decaffeinato**_(_Espresso_tanpa kafein), _**Caffè d'orzo**_(dibuat dari biji kopi dan gandum), _**Caffè nocciola**_(kopi _plus cream_manis yang terbuat dari kacang _hazelnut_), _**Irish coffee**_(kopi dengan _cream_susu dicampur whiski Irlandia), _**Jamaican**_(kopi dengan _Liquor Rum_), dan _**Corretto**_(_Espresso_dicampur dengan _Grappa—Liquor_Italia yang terbuat dari anggur; popular di daerah utara Italia karena alcohol menghangatkan tubuh dari dinginnya udara di pegunungan Alpen).

Prussia, HRE (sekarang Deutsch), France, Austria, Spain dan Hungary—bahkan Mesir dan Turki, dua negara yang membantunya mendapat rempah-rempah di masa Iberian Union—bisa dibilang sangat lekat dengan sejarah Reinassance Italy sehingga bisa disebut 'saudara' daripada sekedar 'tetangga'. Apalagi Vatican—yang saat itu sangat mengambil alih pusat pemerintahan di Roma, sebagai 'negara' (kota) yang khusus tentang, maaf jika agak SARA, kristenisasi. Bisa dibilang kerajaan-kerajaan sekitar Italy itu turut ambil bagan dalam pembentukan seni, sejarah, kultur, bahasa dan kebiasaan para Italiano.

_Barreta_: senjata api berbentuk pistol atau _hand gun_. Untuk contoh aslinya seperti gambar yang saya ambil dari museum Satria Mandala, Jakarta, saat saya berkunjung tanggal 7 Juli 2012 yang lalu. Saya mengambil gambar ini memakai hape butut, terus dihalangi kaca. Jadi hasilnya 50-50 gitu. To: www . thisisme-ard . blogspot 2012/07 / semi-final - spainportugal - germanyitaly . html cukup hilangkan spasi. ;P

Maaf kalau norak, tapi karena saya baru pertama kali dateng ke Museum Satria mandala, saya kagum banget! Penuh dengan sejarah! Banyak foto tua, banyak lencana, banyak patung dada, banyak patung lilin, banyak penghuninya, dan terutama 'Ruang Senjata'! KEREN BANGET! AWESOME! Itu surga gueeee~ Banyak rudal, banyak selongsong, banyak miniatur kapal, miniatur bom nuklir, minatur pesawat, tank, dkk, banyak senjata rampasan dan senjata 'hadiah' alias pemberian (Jepang, Inggris, Russia, USA, Denmark-iya, saya juga bingung kenapa kita punya senjata laras panjang dari Denmark, Belgium, Italy, dkk). Di luar (halaman) ada rudal, helikopter, tank amfibi (semua itu sumbangan Russia buat ngerebut Irian, kayaknya) dkk. Pengalaman deh, pengalaman... =w=  
Kalian harus nyoba ke sana sekali sekali. Harga tiket masuk ke museum (dalam ruangan) cukup Rp2000,- untuk dewasa, Rp1500,- untuk anak, dan Rp5000,- untuk mobil. Entah berapa biaya kalau naik motor dan bus. (kemarin ada yang bawa motor dan nyewa bus, tapi saya gak tau berapa bayarnya)

_Polenti_: Panggilan para Italian di Selatan untuk orang Italia Utara jaman dulu, Rasis. Dulu _Nord_dan _Sud_(batas adalah kota Roma) punya hubungan yang tidak harmonis. Orang Utara menyebut orang Selatan _Terroni_("Manusia Tanah", julukan mereka yang berprofesi sebagai petani; kalau tidak sebagai pendeta.) sedangkan orang Selatan membalas dengan menyebut orang Utara dengan _Polenti._("Pemakan_Polenta_", _Polenta_ialah makanan khas Utara yang terbuat dari _mais_dan tepung jagung.)  
Para _Terroni_bilang _Polenti_itu cuma orang-orang Utara yang sombong dan sok berkuasa, (karena mereka dekat dengan perbatasan dengan negara eropa lainnya. Dihitung secara pendidikan dan militer) sebaliknya, _Polenti_menganggap si _Terroni_itulah yang bodoh, miskin, bebal dan berpendidikan rendah.

_Spumante_: atau _Sparkling Wine_, minuman Italia yang melambangkan harapan akan sesuatu yang lebih baik. Umumnya diminum saat perayaan resmi atau besar-besaran dan dilabeli minuman _eksklusif_bagi rakyat Itali.

_White Russian_: _Cocktail_ _khas_Russia yang terbuat dari _cream, kahlua_dan Vodka. Rasanya manis, menghangatkan dan memabukkan—tentu, bahan dasarnya vodka begitu. Kalau untuk orang Indonesia bisa dibayangkan seperti Teh Susu. Tapi teh yang kita pakai diganti dengan vodka. Nah, kira-kira seperti itu wujud minuman_White Russian_ini.

Bad Touch Trio (Hetalia) : Reino de España, Republique Franchise, Königreich Preußen

…. _Courtsey_untuk _il tedesco b*****do_, _parco sant'Angelo,_ kopi, _Polenti_, dan_Spumante: __**Ciao Italia! Catatan petualangan empat musim. **__By: __**Gama Harjono. **_*dihajar karena promosi*...

Hell yeah! Selesai tanggal 9 Juli jam 9.51 WIB, Indonesia. Saya udah pusing mau masukin gimana itu hasil semi-final Italy. Karena otak udah panas, langsung aja buat percakapan taruhan Indonesia lagi. Hehe *bejat *disodok*

Oh ya… Saya buat yang bagian Portugal-Spain sambil nonton The Raid yang dipinjemin temen lewat flash disk. Bajakan korea, tapi _ora opo _lah… Yang penting bisa terpuaskan nonton The Raid… Puas… Sampe ngulang 3x nonton. ^^ *taboked*

Yang final… Dalam proses, ya. Sabar. Soalnya ada… Ehem, hasil taruhannya France sama Spain… Jadi… ^^ Dan ngomong-ngomong taruhan, Indonesia kayaknya gak muncul lagi di chapter terakhir... Soalnya saya (saya itu Indonesia!) waktu itu gak taruhan Spanyol Itali lagi... Saya cuma taruhan Inggris Itali sama Jerman Itali. Indo yang taruhan di sini itu pengalaman taruhan saya pas pertandingan EURO 2012.

Oke lah, review?


	3. Final

24 Juli 2012

Jadi sewaktu ada pertandingan final saya itu ada di Bali. Jadi, mau gak mau harus nonton di Bali. Eh, ternyata wahai saudara, RCTI itu dipake massal sama pihak hotel buat nobar di café bawah! Jadi, kalaupun saya pasang RCTI di kamar, hasilnya gak sebagus biasanya. Dan pas esok paginya, udah ada pengumuman Spanyol menang 4 – 0 dari Itali. Mengundang saya untuk mencari tembok atau meja terdekat untuk_headbang. _SEMUA ORANG UDAH TAU SPANYOL MENANG DARI KEMAREN MALEM DAN SAYA GAK TAU SAMSEK GEGARA GAK NONTON! *jeritan frustasi nan galau*

Itu yang membuat saya lama ngebuat chap terakhir ini. Susah sangat ngebuat sesuatu kalau gak tau apa yang terjadi di versi aslinya. Nikmati aja apa yang sudah aku buat kali ini. Kalau tidak suka, tuangkan di comment. *bow

**Hetalia © Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Warning**: OOC bertebaran, _miss typo(s), _jika ada Roma maka ada kata-kata kasar, adanya _hints yaoi (like always), brother complex,_dan kawan-kawan, _a bit family, _pembahasan tentang taruhan France (lagi), sejarah bertebaran sama banyaknya dengan bahasa negara masing-masing *dogeza*, half AU, maybe?

L~O

Pemuda mediteran berambut cokelat ikal itu menatap Rosario-nya dalam diam. Mata _emerald-_nya terlihat sendu. Pikirannya melayang kepada dua personifikasi Italia yang akan melawannya di pertandingan paling puncak ini. Spaniard itu menarik nafas perlahan dan membuangnya dengan berat.

"Yang lolos Italy…" bisik Spain pelan. Ia segera menangkupkan tangannya di wajah.

Jadi visual yang datang-tak-diundang-pulang-tak-diantar itu memang benar adanya, ya… Padahal Spain kali ini ingin serius bermain agar bisa kembali menang dan membawa Piala EURO 2012 pulang ke rumah. Tapi pertandingan kali ini pasti lebih susah. Kalau ia melawan Jerman, maka Prussia yang _useless _itu jelas akan cuti main karena tidak ingin melawan sahabatnya. Tapi kalau Itali… Keduanya pasti akan main. Jelas, Roma adalah _attacker _dan Veneziano adalah _defender. _Jadi mau tak mau ia harus melawan keduanya.

Spain mengatupkan mulutnya keras-keras, membuat suara gemeletuk ketika geliginya beradu satu sama lain. Dalam sepersekian detik setelah itu Spain mengangkat wajahnya. Mata yang biasanya ceria dan ramah kepada orang lain itu kini terlihat serius.

"Akan kupastikan Italy kalah telak, kalau begitu."

Dikatakan sembari bangkit dari duduk. Ia pun segera melangkah ke arah lapangan yang kini menjadi tempat bertempurnya.

L ~O

Dua Italian berambut cokelat—yang bergradasi lebih muda dari lawan Spaniard mereka—dan berkriwil aneh berdiri di tengah lapangan. Persis seperti pertandingan-pertandingan sebelumnya. Perbedaannya hanya ekspresi yang ada di wajah mereka ketika Timnas lawan memasuki lapagan.

Ketegangan. Ekspresi yang jelas terlihat dari para Italiano yang bermain di tim Azurri.

"Vee, _fratello…_" personifikasi Italia Utara mendesah saat menoleh ke arah kakaknya, "Kau yakin akan baik-baik saja melawan _fra Spagna_?"

Personifikasi Italia Selatan mendengus, dalam hati menyanjung adiknya yang (tumben-tumbenan) bisa berpikir realistis, "Aku baik-baik saja, adik bodoh. _Idiota _satu itu pasti akan bermain sangat serius. Dan aku _harus _bisa baik-baik saja di depannya."

Veneziao—personifikasi alias Venice itu sendiri—menatap sang kakak dengan iba. Walau Romano itu kelihatan judes, galak, tidak pedulian dan kasar (terutama kata-katanya), tapi tetap saja… Spain_-_lah yang mengasuh Italia Selatan sejak—Uhuk, singkatnya, _Italian Wars_. Dan hubungan mereka yang sangat solid itu tetap tidak bisa dimasuki dan dimengerti Veneziano maupun dua negara tetangga—yang satunya jelas-jelas sudah tak ada di peta—yang notabene sahabat karib sang Spaniard.

Veneziani satu itu kini menatap lurus ke arah lawan yang sudah berada di lapangan. Dalam hati bertekad agar bermain dengan sungguh-sungguh di final kali ini. Ia ingin bisa berguna bagi sang kakak dan tidak ingin teriakan '_Forza Italia!' _yang berkumandang di jalan-jalan Roma dan semua spanduk yang di gantung di jendela-jendela (beberapa diantaranya berbunyi '_Siamo orgogliosi di essere Italiani!_' yang membuat dua personifikasi Italia itu terharu bukan main. Dan, ya, Roma memang sempat berdalih dengan wajah merona "_Dio mio, a_ku nggak menitikkan air mata haru tadi, ya, dasar adik bodoh!" yang mengundang senyum manis sang Veneziani) terbuang sia-sia. Oh, dan jangan lupakan penonton rangkap pendukung negaranya yang mungkin menonton dari stadion atau dari televisi.

Spain sendiri…

"_Hola_, Romano, Veneziano."

…Tengah tersenyum sadis dan mata berkilat kejam di tengah lapangan, sukses membuat Veneziano—bahkan Roma, demi Tuhan!—merinding disko. Sekarang kalian para pecinta sejarah bisa melihat bagaimana wajah _tan _yang tampan itu berubah jadi _conqueror-mode _yang sering disematkan dengan angkuh di abad _Reconquesta_. Sungguh mengerikan.

Hitungan mundur dimulai. Para pemain bersiap-siap untuk bermain.

"Aku bingung kenapa kalian masih bisa berdiri tenang di sana begitu melihatku serius," ujar Spain dengan senyum—bukan, seringai, di wajah, "Padahal Italia itu lemah, _sí? _Selalu lemah, malah. Karena itulah kalian selalu didampingi oleh Aliansi yang kuat…"

Romano mengatupkan rahangnya, "Tutup mulut, _idiota! _Berani sebut negara kami lemah, kau akan menyesal selama sisa hidupmu karena mengucapkannya!"

"Waaaah, aku penasaran apa aku akan menyesal kemudian, _mi Romanito_~"

"AKU BUKAN PUNYAMU DAN AKU GAK KECIL LAGI, _DEMMIT_!"

"Ve-Vee! _Fratello, fratello Spagna… _Tolong hentikan perkelahian verbal ini, vee!"

"Biarkan saja, Veneziano~ Semakin panas Roma, maka permainan akan semakin seru~"

Sungguh perkataan yang _absurd, _wahai Spain… Pemilihan kata yang salah…

"Apa maksudmu dengan _panas_, _idiota! _Kau mau kubunuh dengan mafia Napoli, hah!? Mati sana di rumah si codet pirang jabrik pedofilia akut itu!"

"Veeee!"

Spain hanya tertawa—masih, menyeramkan. Kakinya menendang bola ke tengah lapangan. Tidak mengacuhkan Roma yang mulai berteriak dalam verbal Italia yang ditujukan untuk memerintah adiknya dan sumpah serapah kepada lawannya.

Baguslah, permainan di mulai sekarang.

L ~O

"Yo~ Ita-chan~!"

Personifikasi Italia termuda yang memiliki panggilan internasional—di World Meeting, dulu sekali sewaktu ia adalah Axis—seperti itu menoleh dengan wajah setengah lega setengah berharap ke arah pemanggilnya.

"_Fra Spagna, _vee! Untunglah kau datang!"

Spain hanya tertawa pelan, "Fusososo~ Apa aku segitu dirindukannya sebagai Nation yang keluar sebagai pemenang lagi, _mi Venezito?_"

Kalau saja Veneziani satu itu punya lebih banyak keberanian lebih untuk menampar—atau setidaknya membentak dan memprotes panggilan tadi—seperti yang kakaknya lakukan, pastilah Spain takkan pulang dengan damai dan tenang ke negaranya.

"Bukan, vee!" Veneziano menggeleng panik, "Ini tentang _fratello_, vee! Ia sepertinya_bad mood _karena kekalahan kita—lagi—dari _fra Spagna_. Sampai kena 4 – 0, pula, kata _fratello_. Makanya dari tadi ia mengurung diri di ruang ganti, vee!"

Tanpa basa-basi, Spain—masih pakai seragam dan bau keringat—berlari memasuki ruang ganti tim Azurri. Ia tidak mengacuhkan seluruh pemain yang memandanginya dengan heran, benci dan kagum jadi satu dan Veneziano yang berteriak-teriak memanggilnya kembali ke luar. Tapi yang ia cari hanya satu. Dan dia…

"_Spagna? _Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Spain menoleh ke arah pemuda berambut cokelat dengan kriwil ke kanan yang tengah mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk. Spontan, sang Spaniard mendesah lega dan berjalan ke arahnya.

"_Dios mio, _Roma… Kenapa sih kau membuat adikmu khawatir dengan mengurung diri di ruang ganti seperti itu? Aku kan jadi ikutan khawatir."

Roma mengangguk lambat-lambat, "Oh, begitu." Adalah apa yang dikatakannya setelah itu. Selanjutnya ia segera berbalik dan mulai sibuk dengan barang-barangnya.

Tentu saja reaksi itu mengundang mulut yang terbuka dari adiknya dan Spaniard di depannya.

"ADA APA DENGANMU, ROMAAA!?" jerit Spain OOC dan mencengkram bahu sang mantan koloni. Sungguh, itu adalah jeritan paling memekakkan telinga. Terdengar persis seperti jeritan anak gadis yang melihat aktris kesayangannya ada di hadapan dan menjabat tangannya, "KENAPA CARA BICARAMU TIBA-TIBA SEPERTI _INGLATERRA _BEGITU, NAK!?"

"Sungguh ironis dan dramatis, _Spagna. _Persis seperti adegan _telenovella _yang sering kau tonton itu. Untungnya, aku tidak kenapa-kenapa."

Bahkan Veneziano, yang harafiahnya adalah seorang adik yang paling sering bersama si kakak dan tau segala kebiasaannya, tidak bisa berkata-kata saat mendapati perubahan Roma. Demi kubah antik _Duomo Firenze,_ Veneziano sudah terbiasa melihat Roma yang berperangai seperti mafia, bukan seperti negara tulip yang notabene-nya salah satu mantan koloni Spain.

Sementara Spain sibuk memastikan kewarasan sang yayang, Veneziano berinisiatif untuk mengeluarkan seluruh pemain Azurri dari ruang ganti. Kalau dia dimarahi pelatih ya sudahlah, dia tinggal bilang itu perintah Spain. Hei, dia tidak bodoh, ya. Dia juga bisa jahil dan sok polos hingga bisa menipu orang dengan wajah manis nan inosen-nya.

"Seriusan, nih, Roma! Kamu kenapa, sih? Segitu kesalnya kah kamu karena nggak menang?"

Roma mendengus, "Bukan, _idiota. _Aku hanya ingin membuatmu menyesal."

"Memang aku salah apa!?"

"Satu. Salah karena telah memasang wajah menyeramkan sialan itu lagi. Di depan Veneziano, sebagai poin tambahan." Jelas Roma santai sambil menyampirkan tas di bahu.

"Vee~" Veneziani satu itu mengangguk cepat, "_Fra Spagna _tadi luar biasa menyeramkan, vee!"

Roma mengangguk pada Spain yang menggeleng tak percaya, "Kau sudah dengar adik bodohku, _Spagna. _Alasan kedua. Karena mengalahkan kami. 4 – 0. Puas kau makan piala sialan itu, huh! Jadi," Mendengus sebal, " jangan harap kau akan diterima dengan tangan terbuka di Italia, _idiota._"

Spain membeku dengan mulut terbuka di ruang ganti Azurri. _Dios mio, _jadi ini maksud dari 'kau akan menyesal selama sisa hidupmu' yang dikatakan Roma di lapangan. Sumpah, tidak terbayangkan kalau ia tak bisa lagi mengunjungi dua Italian itu di Roma… Atau Venice, sekalian!

Roma berdecak, mengamit lengan adiknya dan melangkah keluar, "Sudah, yuk, Veneziano. Kita pulang saja."

Veneziano mengerjap dan menunjuk pemuda mediteran yang masih membeku di tempatnya, "Ta-tapi bagaimana dengan _fra Spagna, _vee?"

"Tinggalkan orang bodoh itu di situ. Biar saja ia dimarahi pelatih cerewet itu jika nanti ia ada di dalam sedangkan pemain Azurri di luar. Sekarang kita keluar."

Spain tersadar ketika pintu berderit terbuka, Roma dan Veneziano melangkah keluar sedangkan pemain yang lain melongokkan kepala ke dalam.

"Oi! Tu-Romano!" Spain menggeleng antara panik dan marah, "Kau mau kemana!? Hei! Kau mau membuatku marah, ya!? ROMAAA!"

Dan Spain harus berlari ke luar agar bisa mengejar Roma dan Veneziano yang akan berjalan pulang. Dengan begitu pula, Piala Eropa 2012 berakhir di sini. Kita berharap saja pada FIFA World Cup 2014 mereka sudah akur kembali.

…Mungkin.

L ~O

France tertawa mendengar cerita Spain, "Honhonhon! Habis kau nekat sekali sih, _Espagne. _Sampai memasang muka _conqueror-mode_ milikmu yang memang menyeramkan begitu."

Pemuda mediteran yang menjadi lawan bicaranya mengerucutkan bibir, "Tapi itu suruhan pelatih… Mau bagaimana lagi, _Francia…_"

"Kesesese~ Kau memang gak AWESOME, Spain… Lebih parah daripada si _Frenchie _kelebihan hormon di sini."

Tawa seorang Prussia—yang lebih terdengar seperti rintihan—terdengar lagi setelah itu. Diikuti suara jitakan kepalan tangan bertemu kepala sang albino. Aw, Prussia… Lain kali kau harus lebih menjaga mulut dari dua temanmu.

Oh ya, ini sudah sekitar sebulan sejak insiden Spain-menang-Roma-ngambek waktu Piala Eropa kemarin itu. Tapi, ya… Roma memang masih _keukeuh _dengan keputusannya untuk tidak menerima Spaniard itu di negaranya. Walaupun Spain sudah bersujud di depan rumah sang kekasih di Roma—tepat seminggu setelah kepulangannya ke Madrid—dan memohon untuk menerimanya kembali di Italia. Tak lupa bujukan Veneziano yang diabaikan dengan senang oleh personifikasi Italia Selatan itu.

_"Vee, fratello… Kita biarkan saja _fra Espagna_ masuk, ya?"_

_"Jangan Veneziano! Biarkan saja si sialan itu memohon di depan pintu dan menangis agar bisa diterima lagi di Itali! Jarang-jarang, kan, kita mendapatkan si_Spagna-idiota_ itu memohon dengan sangat di depan kita…"_

…

Yah, kira-kira begitulah yang saya dengar dari cerita Veneziano.

"Oh, ya, _Espagne..._" France tampak mengusap air mata yang keluar di saat tawa berderainya selesai,_ "_Kau sudah melakukannya?"

Spain—dan Prussia yang mendengarkan—mengerutkan kening, "Melakukan apa?"

"Itu loh…!" France mendekatkan kepalanya ke arah dua sobatnya, "Yang… Taruhan _Angleterre _dan _Italie._"

Wajah Spain memerah hebat, "Ta-tapi 'kan waktu itu _Inglaterra _yang menang! Kenapa aku yang ditanyain!?"

"Loh… Kan final kemarin, Veneziano dan Romano kalah… Jadi seharusnya—"

"Tunggu dulu, _Frenchie!" _potong Prussia, "Kalian itu ngomongin hal gak AWESOME apa? Masa' aku yang AWESOME ini gak tau!?"

Spain dan France terdiam.

"Dia belum tahu, ya?" tanya France pelan.

Spain menggelengkan kepala.

France menghela nafas, "Begini, _mon Prusse… _Sewaktu tanding _Angleterre _dan_Italie _dulu, kami pasang taruhan. _Oui, oui_, **_aku_**yang pasang taruhannya. Jika_Angleterre _kalah, aku harus… Kau tahu apa maksudku, _oui_? Nah, begitu pula pada_Espagne _dan _Italie…_"

Prussia ber-oh panjang dan menatap sahabat Spaniard-nya dengan jahil, "Jadi, karena sekarang Ita-chan dan Romano kalah, kau harus tetap melakukan _itu_?" Bersiul kagum, "AWESOME…"

"Ta-tapi _Francia!_" Spain mulai mengelak, "Itu taruhan lama! Dan aku belum di perbolehkan ke rumah Roma—atau pun Veneziano, karena ia sudah di ancam pakai_barreta—_jadi mana mungkin—"

"Apanya yang 'mana mungkin', _idiota!_?"

Hening.

Kepala tiga personifikasi berbeda itu menoleh dengan pelan ke arah pintu rumah Spain yang terbuka. Di ambangnya telah berdiri seorang personifikasi berambut cokelat dengan kriwil ke kanan. Ia tengah berdiri dengan tangan terkepal karena geram di sana. Wajah semerah tomat karena murka.

"Padahal aku sudah capek-capek dari Roma ke Madrid karena bujukan Veneziano!" Menghentakkan kaki saat berjalan maju ke arah Spaniard yang lebih tua, "Dan yang aku dapati di sini adalah KAU yang membahas taruhan-entah-apa dengan MESUM SIAL itu!?"

Spain menangkupkan tangannya dalam posisi memohon—bersamaan dengan France dan Prussia yang mundur teratur dan berlindung di balik sofa, "Ro-roma! Kamu salah paham! Taruhan ini bukan tentang melakukan _itu_ jika Italia kalah, tapi—"

"Taruhan melakukan _APA!?_" dikatakan dengan intonasi semakin tinggi satu oktaf setiap kata. Sungguh salah pemilihan kalimat, Spain…

"CHIGIIIII!"

Dijeritkan dengan kemurkaan sepenuh hati, membuat siapa pun yang mendengarnya merinding raga dan batin. Diikuti dengan suara batok kepala sang Italian yang beradu dengan dagu bawah sang Spaniard. Kemudian dilanjutkan dengan jeritan permohonan maaf ("_Lo-lo siento, _Roma! Bukan maksudku meng-_accept-_kan taruhan _Francia—_!" "AKU GAK MAU DENGER ITU, _DEMMIT! _DASAR PENGGILA TOMAT GAK TAU PERASAAN! DEMI TUHAN, AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBOLEHKANMU DATANG KEMBALI KE ITALIA UNTUK SELAMANYA!") dari sang Spaniard. Ditambah suara pintu terbanting menutup, rintihan kesakitan Spain dan suara dua sahabatnya yang merangkak mendekat untuk menolongnya.

"Jadi… Taruhan _Frenchie _itu berakhir gagal dengan tidak AWESOME-nya, _no_?"

Mengangguk khidmat, "_Oui, oui… _Roma sudah murka begitu…"

Erangan kesakitan sekaligus dua buah jitakan dilancarkan oleh Spain. Bukankah itu sudah cukup menjelaskan bahwa pemuda Spanyol yang malang ini sudah memprotes ceracau dua sahabatnya?

L ~O

**The End**

L ~O

**Dictionaria:**

Fratello (Italia): saudara/kakak laki-laki

Fra (Ita): saudara, kak. Kira-kira seperti _bro _atau _sis _dalam bahasa Inggris.

Siamo orgogliosi di essere Italiani! (Ita): Kami bangga menjadi orang Italia.

Dios mio (Spanish) Dio mio (Ita): My god.

Inglaterra (Spa) Angleterre (France): England

Francia (Spa) Frenchie (panggilan Prussia untuk France): France

Espagne (Fra) Spagna (Ita): Spain

Mi Romanito dan Mi Venezito (Spa): literalnya sih, seperti 'Roma kecilku' dan 'Venezia kecilku' karena '_ito' _itu penjulukan untuk 'kecil'.

Mon cherie (Fra): Sayangku

Mon Prusse (Fra): Prusiaku.

Kata-kata Spain di dialog terakhir bagian _setting _lapangan diambil dari percakapan kecil antara boss!Spain dan chibi!Romano di _song character _Spain. La Passion no se detiene; yang sudah saya _copy paste edit. _^^b /dor dor

Akhir kata~ Review?


End file.
